Training in realistic situations often yields substantial performance improvement. However, with conventional technology such realistic training can pose high risk to the training participant, especially if the training involves performance of potentially dangerous tasks or operations in hostile and/or potentially threatening environments. Further, training in realistic situations can be cost intensive.
Simulating a realistic situation can provide a reduced risk training capability to the participant. However, simulations often have a suspension of disbelief barrier due various reasons such as technical or hardware limitations. The suspension of disbelief barrier can cause a realism of the simulation to be compromised, thereby causing the participant be un-immersed in the simulation. Further, the suspension of disbelief barrier can cause a performance improvement of the participant to be below par as compared to training in the realistic situations, because the participant is un-immersed in the simulation. Thus, there is a need for a technology that reduces the suspension of belief barrier in simulation systems.